


Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven

by moonage_daydream24



Series: Extra-Ordinary [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Neglect, Crying, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Missing Persons, No Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonage_daydream24/pseuds/moonage_daydream24
Summary: "Vanya Hargreeves is well known for her virtuosic skills as a violinist. Less understood is the role she played as one of Reginald Hargreeves' children, standing alongside - but never counted among - the famous Umbrella Academy super kids. This is her story, in her own words." - The Umbrella AcademyMy take on the first chapters of Vanya's book.





	Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> For Dad,  
I figured why not?  
V.

Introduction  
As a child I was usually isolated from the rest of my siblings, either by their own choice to avoid me or our father’s choice to leave me behind. While my siblings were out fighting crime I sat on my bed, violin in my hand. In fact the only thing my father did for me was give me that violin. It became my sense of identity, finally something I was good at. My mother praised me, my father said nothing. 

0.01 Spaceboy  
The leader of the Umbrella Academy, the strong one, the one who never questioned our father. Known simply as Number One until age 10, when our mother had named him Luther. If I didn’t know any better I’d tell you Luther was dad’s favorite, but since I do I believe that our father wasn’t capable of loving his children I won’t tell you that. Luther had always been a rule follower as well as a rule maker. I would hear stories in the papers and on the news about how he had been the one to come up with the plan and when my siblings got home after missions Luther would tell the story. I remember one incident that I had run down the stairs eager to hear him telling our mother and Pogo about what marvelous things happened only to be told I was never going to be a part of it. I listened to the stories from the top of the stairs after that, hiding behind the banister. I believe this is where I got into the habit of loitering around stairs, not wanting to miss the story but not wanting to be close enough to be snapped at. But I don’t blame my brother for his actions, I instead blame our father for hypnotizing him.

0.02 The Kraken  
Number Two, or Diego was second in command and always getting in fights with Luther over his obedience. He was independent and stubborn when it came to Luther ordering my siblings around and around our mother he was an entirely different person. I believe that Diego and I were very similar as children, only on different sides of the boat. While I felt left out of everything, I think Diego envied me for being ordinary. I could never truly understand his feelings on the matter but I’d take a guess that he believed I was taking everything for granted. And perhaps I was. I don’t know every detail about my siblings lives but they don’t know much about mine. Diego asked questions, lots of them but never asked me. He avoided me, telling me I didn’t belong at the academy since I have no powers and I admit he was correct. I know I didn’t belong and that’s why I never understood why I had to stay there. I longed to run away, once threatening to and no one said a word. I don’t know to this day if they just didn’t hear me or they wished I would. 

00.03 The Rumor  
My sister Allison escaped the academy and into stardom as soon as she could. I always knew she would become an actress and I am proud of her for getting her dream. I see her on television and wish we were close but I believe it’s too late now. As a child, Allison would drag Five and I into the living room, putting on a play she’d just heard about. I remember her performances being quiet in fear dad would catch her not training. And what I remember was fairly good acting for an 8-year-old. But these are the times I question myself. Allison has the power to make anyone do her bidding with a sentence. I feel guilty wondering if she had ever used her powers on my siblings and I but it is a possibility. Why would she brainwash us? I know she wouldn’t do it, but I can’t help but be nervous she might have. Then again, why would she use her powers on us and not our father?

00.04 The Séance  
My brother Klaus was a stranger to me, avoiding everyone and everything, begging me not to tell our father I had caught him smoking. I didn’t say a word, hoping to earn his trust but I’m afraid it may be one of the reasons no one knows where he is today. Our father believed he was schizophrenic for awhile, only to take many tests to find that Klaus could see the dead. One of these tests was considered training to dad, in which he would take Klaus to a mausoleum and leave him there for hours on end. Going with my father to drop Klaus off are events that I will never forget. My poor brother would scream and cry, throwing dad’s briefcase into mud and yelling for me to help. When I tried to tell dad it wasn’t fair he’d swear to take my violin away and completely isolate me from everyone for as long has he saw fit. Eventually I stopped trying to help and Klaus stopped asking and accepted his fate. I will never not feel guilty. And Klaus, if there’s any chance you are reading this, I’m so sorry. 

00.05 The Boy  
Five refused when our mother said she wanted him to have a proper name, explaining to her that he was what he was; a number. Five disappeared when we were thirteen, leaving the breakfast table never to be seen again. It started with an argument with our father over his power, our father telling him time travel was not safe. That is the only time I‘ll ever say I wish he’d listened. But he was stubborn and sarcastic, always wanting things his way. But that’s one of the things I loved about my brother; he wouldn’t stand for dad’s crap. I was closest to Five out of everyone at the academy. He’d let me in on secrets and ask me how I was which was more than anyone had ever done for me. After he disappeared I would sneak out of my room at night, leaving lights on so he could find his way home. Then I’d make Five’s favorite sandwiches, which we called the “Fluffernutter”, two peices of bread, marshmallows and peanut butter in between. I would set it on the table for him, making one for myself as well. I cannot comprehend how many times I awoke in the kitchen, two Fluffernutters still sitting on the table in front of me. I miss him dearly and whatever happened to him, I hope he ended up being okay in the end. 

00.06 The Horror  
He had an extremely unique power then the rest of my siblings, which was quite the opposite of his personality. Ben was timid and small and The Horror was frightening and large, and in the end The Horror took over his body and eventually his life. Ben was the kindest of the academy and our father used it to his advantage. He told Ben how disappointed he was in him frequently, convincing him he had let people die, convincing him that he was a part of the problem, a murderer. When our dad left the room, I’d try and tell him not to listen, that it wasn’t his fault but he was already too far gone. A couple of years after Five disappeared, Ben became very sick and I’d play my violin for him, taking requests and telling him about books I’d read. Ben then began to borrow my books, reading his favorite lines aloud to me. One morning I came into Ben’s room and he wouldn’t wake up. After the death of our brother, the rest of my siblings and I drifted even further apart than before. We all miss him, I’m sure of that. We just don’t know how to talk about it. Ben will forever be missed, there’s apart missing from all of us. 

00.07 The Ordinary  
I never felt like I was a part of my own family. I don’t understand why I was born the way I was or why I was treated so badly and I don’t believe I will ever find out why everything happened the way it had. But most importantly I know I deserved better and so did my brothers and sister. No child should be told by their parent that there is nothing special about them. No child should have to work as hard as my siblings and I to be accepted as people and not numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
